


We Never Forgot

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Camping, Dark Figures, Drowning, Fake Names, Flashbacks, Grudge, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Non-Canon Age Differences, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Writing Prompt: I will never forget what happened at that lake 15 years ago.





	We Never Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this after starting it a week ago, my second writing prompt story

Ryan never forgot what he did at that lake when he was 16. He along with 6 friends had attacked two random ass kids who were walking near the lake. Ryan couldn't remember why they did it, they were idiots. They beat the shit out of them, robbed them of their wallets, then dumped them in the river tied to cinder blocks. 

Ryan was thankful that he moved the next week however, because those 6 friends died within the next year. Lucas drowned in his bathtub. Kenny fell out of his second story window and cracked his skull open. Marcus and Karen burned to death in their house. Melody commited suicide with her note only saying ‘I was next’. Finally Rick was shot.  
Ryan hadn’t gone back for 15 years, until he was dragged back by Jon and Dallon, not dragged back to the town, dragged back to the lake where they drowned those two boys who did nothing. Ryan was terrified. Had whoever killed his friends been waiting for him, or did they forget? He was scared of who was likely the boys’ friend who wanted revenge. 

“Hey Ryan, you ever hear about the ghost story about this lake?” Jon asked as they set up the tent they would sleep in.

“No.” Ryan says. Dallon chuckles. 

“Supposedly, 15 years ago, these two boys, Brendon and Spencer, were attacked by six people, they were beaten, robbed and drowned in the lake. Then those six people were killed in terrible ways, and if you disrespect them in anyway, they come and kill you.” Dallon said with a smirk. Thank whatever god there was Ryan wasn’t included in the story, maybe he got away with it…

“Ha, you’re actually scared by that?!” Jon asked. “He’s turned white!”

“Shut up Jon!!” Ryan said angrily. 

Dallon and Jon both laughed as they finished the tent. Ryan muttered curses and went to the truck to get the sleeping bags.

They swam around in the lake, Ryan did so reluctantly. They set up a fire and roasted hot dogs before they went into the tent.

Ryan woke up in the middle of the night. He turned his phone on for light only to see Dallon and Jon were both gone. Ryan got up and out of the tent.

“Guys?” Ryan said.

No reply. Ryan noticed a dark figure near the trees. Ryan assumed it was Jon or Dallon.

“Not funny!” Ryan yells at the figure. 

No reply. Ryan stepped forward to yell again, but he stepped on something. He looked down. In the moonlight it looked like a yearbook. He picked it up and found it was a yearbook, the yearbook from his sophomore year. There were sticky notes sticking out of it. He opened it to each page. The first one was the page with Marcus and Karen on it. Both had their faces blacked out with the words ‘DEAD’ above their heads. The next had Lucas, Kenny and Melody with the same thing. Rick was on the next one the same way. The next one showed himself circled. ‘NEXT’ was written over his head. The next page had Spencer circled. ‘REMEMBER ME?!’ The next had three people blacked out with their names blacked out as well. Brendon was circled as well. The people who were blacked out had the words ‘HELP’ written under them, while Brendon’s said the same thing as Spencer.

Ryan threw the book down and screamed for Jon and Dallon again. The figure was gone. Ryan ran to where the truck was, but it was locked. Ryan saw the figure standing on the edge of the trees, now there were two of them. They were completely black. Ryan screamed and ran the other way. He was suddenly grabbed by someone after he got to the tree line. He turned around to a concerned looking man.

“What are you doing out here?” The man asked.

“L-Looking for my friends, they’re gone and I think I’m being stalked..” Ryan says shaking.

“Shit, the ghosts, come on, I can get you somewhere safe, your friends are as good a-”

“No! We need to find them!!’ Ryan yelled at the man.

“Alright alright, if you get me killed I’m going to haunt you forever.” The man said. “Come on, we can search around here.”

The two began looking around, while watching out for the “ghosts”. Ryan learned this man’s name was Pete and he lived in a cabin nearby. He had heard Ryan screaming and came to investigate.

They found themselves back at the lake.

“Is that your tent?” Pete asked, pointing at the tent.

“Yeah, I last saw them in there.”

Pete started walking towards the tent. Ryan sighed and followed. He was terrified at this point. They got to the tent and Pete looked inside of it. Ryan just watched, before he was grabbed. He saw it was the dark figures. Ryan began screaming and thrashing around. Then Ryan realized the figures were just people in black suits. He pulled the mask off one of them and it was Dallon. 

“Fuck you guys! That was not funny!!” Ryan said before trying to get out of their grip.

“It wasn’t supposed to be.” Dallon said with a cold expression.

Ryan felt the fear come back. Pete was now standing in front of him.

“What the hell are you doing?!?” Ryan asked as he tried to get out of Jon and Dallon’s grips.

“You seriously don’t remember?” Pete says. He held up the yearbook, the page turned to the one with the three blacked out faces and Brendon’s face.

“Remember what?!” Ryan asked. “I don’t even know who that was!!”

“Yes you do. You should remember us as well.” Jon says.

“Of course I remember you two, we’ve been friends for 8 years!!” Ryan said.

“Before that, when Spencer and Brendon were alive, along with your little friend group? When we were Brendon’s friends?” Pete said with a dark look.

“What th-”

“Pete Wentz, Dallon Weekes, Jon Walker, those names ring bells?!” Jon yelled. That wasn’t right, Dallon’s last name was Young, and Jon’s was Scott.. Right? 

It came back to him. His friends loved bullying that dumb group of friends, Spencer, Brendon, Dallon, Jon, Pete… 

“Y-You killed Karen, You killed Marcus!!” Ryan began screaming.

“And Rick, Lewis, Kenny, and Melody. All us. You killed Spencer and Brendon, so we thought an eye for an eye. You were lucky you got an extra 7 years before we found you again. If you can’t tell, we really hold a grudge murderer!!” Dallon says into Ryan’s ear.

“Y-You killed more people!!”

“We killed murderers. We killed people who deserved it, and if you didn’t notice, we are very good at getting away with it.” Jon says.

“You know why we pulled this on you so quickly and out of nowhere, because we spent the past week convincing everyone in town you were going on a road trip yesterday, and wouldn’t be back for a week. No one’s gonna miss you, for a while anyway.” Dallon says smirking. “As for Jon and I? We claimed we were going to a play a few states over over. The trip would take 7 hours to get back.”

Pete then smirks and Dallon and Jon start dragging him to the water. Ryan screamed and kicked, but they got him to the water and shoved him under the water. They held him down and started drowning him. Before Ryan blacked out, he saw the three mouthing something.

“Sweet Revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Spencer and Brendon were avenged and it had nothing to do with ghosts or anything.
> 
> And yes that was an MCR reference.


End file.
